dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Breed (action)
Breeding is an action that involves two fully grown dragons of the opposite gender. Breeding, if successful, produces an egg of either parent, or in specific cases, a new dragon entirely known as a hybrid. In the past, breeding could produce multi-clutches of up to four eggs, but this is now restricted to Holiday dragons and corporeal Celestial Dragons. Breeding has a cooldown of 7 days. The success of breeding depends on several factors, the primary being rarity of the dragons in question. Rare dragons are far less likely to produce an egg of their species, though pairing two rares versus one rare and one common has an equal chance of producing. In some cases, the pair may refuse, producing no egg and disallowing the pairing of those two dragons in the future (any refusals involving Holiday dragons are removed during their associated holiday breeding period). TJ09 has also confirmed that the longer a dragon goes without breeding, the higher the chance is for a successful breeding to occur. Bred eggs, unlike the eggs taken from biomes, can be abandoned or traded immediately, cutting out the usual 5 hour waiting time. If an egg is bred but the user has surpassed their scroll limit, the egg is auto-abandoned. BSAs Affecting Breeding Fertility, a Breed Specific Action (BSA) belonging to Purple Dragons, can increase the chances of successfully breeding an egg as well as decrease the chances of a refusal occurring. It has a cooldown of 14 days. Breed-only (Hybrid) Dragons The following dragons are hybrids; they can only be obtained through breeding and cannot be found in the cave: Avatar of Change/Creation/Destruction These three Avatars can only be produced via specific breeding pairs created using the Guardian of Nature dragon. The Avatar produced depends on the elemental affinity of the dragon used to breed with the Guardian of Nature or Avatar; elements are grouped together under either Change, Creation or Destruction. Air, Time and Ice elements fall to Change. Life, Earth and Water elements fall to Creation while Lightning, Death and Fire elements fall to Destruction. Dragons can be searched by their elemental affinities here to see what Avatar they would produce. Carina Dragon The Carina Dragon can only be made by pairing the following: *Ridgewing Dragon x Nebula Dragon *Carina x Carina *Carina x any other breed Dusk Pygmy The Dusk Pygmy can only be made by pairing the following: *Crimson Flare Pygmy x Nilia Pygmy *Dusk Pygmy x Dusk Pygmy *Dusk Pygmy x any other pygmy/Pumpkin Dragon Geode Dragon The Geode Dragon can only be made by pairing the following: *Stone x Stone *Green x Green *Stone x Green *Geode x Geode *Geode x any other breed Hellhorse Dragon The Hellhorse Dragon can only be made by pairing the following: *Hellfire Wyvern x Horse *Hellhorse x Hellhorse *Hellhorse x any other breed Risensong Dragon The Risensong Dragon can only be made by pairing the following: *Sunrise x Sunsong Amphiptere *Risensong x Risensong *Risensong x any other breed Setsong Dragon The Setsong Dragon can only be made by pairing the following: *Sunset x Sunsong Amphiptere *Setsong x Setsong *Setsong x any other breed Shallow Water Dragons The Shallow Water Dragon can only be made by pairing the following: *Magi x Water *Shallow Water x Shallow Water *Shallow Water x any other breed Soulpeace Dragon The Soulpeace Dragon can only be made by pairing the following: *Daydream x White *Soulpeace x Soulpeace *Soulpeace x any other breed Storm-Rider Dragon The Storm-Rider Dragon can only be made by pairing the following: *Coastal Waverunner x Electric *Storm-Rider x Storm-Rider *Storm-Rider x any other breed Striped Dragons (Different Colored Versions) The different colored versions of the White Striped dragon can only be obtained by pairing certain color dragons with a Striped dragon. The color of the Striped dragon will not affect the breeding outcome unless Striped x Striped are bred together. *For the full list, check "Breeding Results" on the dragon's article. Two-Finned Bluna The Two-Finned Bluna can only be made by pairing the following: *Skywing x Deep Sea *Skywing x Water *Two-Finned Bluna x Two-Finned Bluna *Two-Finned Bluna x any other breed Ultraviolet Dragon The Ultraviolet Dragon can only be made by pairing the following: *Spitfire x Purple *Ultraviolet x Ultraviolet *Ultraviolet x any other breed Pairing Restrictions Though many dragons are free to be paired with any other dragon, some morphology types are restricted to breeding within their type. These breeding groups are Drakes, Two-Headed dragons, and Pygmy dragons. Possible Results "The dragons refuse to even go near each other." This means that the two dragons you tried to breed didn't produce an egg and will also never be able to breed with each other again, with the exception of pairs involving Holiday dragons. Holiday dragons never refuse during their breeding season, even if they refused that mate during the off season. A refusal can happen between dragons of any rarity and for the most part, is a random occurrence. Breeding Holiday x Holiday any time besides at least one of the Holiday's breeding season will result in a refusal. Refusals also occur when attempting to breed a Neutral affinity dragon to a Guardian of Nature- this is because the Guardian of Nature is also Neutral typed, and they can only be produced via the Breed Specific Action "Summon". Likewise, no Avatar is neutral aligned, so cannot be produced from this type of breeding. Currently, once a pair of dragons has refused, the refused partner is moved to the bottom of the list of possible mates and is not available to attempt breeding in the future. In the past this was not the case, and it was still possible to breed two dragons who had refused each other already, only to of course have them refuse each other again. "The dragons don't really show much interest in each other." This means that the two dragons don't want to breed at the time but are capable of doing so in a future attempt. Once a pair of dragons have no interest, the partner is moved to the top of the list of possible mates. "You attempt to breed the two dragons, but no egg is produced." This means that the dragons bred successfully but no egg was produced. Once a pair of dragons have bred this way, the partner is moved to the top of the list of possible mates. "The dragons breed and produce an egg." This means they have successfully produced an egg. Once a pair of dragons have bred an egg, the partner is moved to the top of the list of possible mates. "The two dragons breed to produce an egg. However, you realize that you have plenty of eggs and hatchlings to take care of, so you decide to abandon it." This means they have successfully produced an egg, but you were already at your scroll limit before breeding, so the resulting new egg has been automatically sent to the Abandoned Page. This is the most common way that accidental auto-abandons occur. Trivia *In Halloween of 2013, a user experienced a multiclutch breeding glitch by pairing a Guardian of Nature with a Black Marrow, resulting in 4 Guardian of Nature eggs. Category:Introduction Category:Actions Category:Cave Articles